This Is Our Struggle
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: "Jangan puas tinggal di pantai, irama hidup mengalun pelan disana. Menceburlah ke laut, bertarunglah dengan gelombang. Hidup kekal adalah hasil perjuangan terus menerus." Levi to Eren (My Father's Quote) Rivaere. One-Shot. RnR?


_Biru ini, indah sekali..._

_Air laut yang indah.._

_Sudah lama kumimpikan hal ini.._

_Berenang didalamnya..._

_Melihat hewan-hewan kecil didalamnya..._

_Dan mencoba meneguk air asin didalamnya..._

_Air asin?_

_Garam?_

_Ah, iya buku Kakek Armin yang berkata seperti itu.._

_Menurut buku itu—air laut adalah bahan dasar dari garam yang asin itu.._

_Dan akhirnya... sekarang aku dapat merasakannya sendiri.._

_Uh, walaupun rasanya malah semakin menghauskan diriku.._

_Haus sekali,_

_Uh iya, sudah berapa tegukan yang kuambil?_

_Menelan air laut.._

_Mengecap rasa asin di lidahku ini..._

_Ah, bukannya garam barang langka dulu._

_Sudahlah itu hanyalah masa lalu..._

_Dan sekarang aku disini.._

_Melayang-layang diantara substansi cair yang asin, tanpa arah—terombang-ambing kesana kemari.. Hanya mata sayu tanpa harapan ku ini—Mata emerald yang menurut 'dia' adalah mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Yang selalu memancarkan semangat untuk membasmi titan—sekarang hanyalah mata tanpa harapan. Mata yang ingin melihat indahnya masa depan—tetapi masa depan itu sekarang tertutup kabut. Tak terlihat—bahkan aku terlalu takut melihatnya._

_-Levi, lihat kan! Sekarang aku sudah membuktikan padamu.. menceburkan diri kelaut. Tapi tak ada apa-apa disini?! Aku tak mengerti, Levi?_

_._

_._

_._

**This Is Our Struggle**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ, DLL**

**T. Just click left arrow in the right side of screen, if you don't like this read ; One-shot Story ; Alternate Universe.**

**Genre : Angst gagal, Family, etc. Gak ngerti saya tapi, makasih :)**

_._

_._

_._

Surai hitam itu bergerak perlahan tertiup angin laut. Tubuh yang dulu kuat itu—dan akan terus terlihat kuat di mata Eren itu—Perlahan melemah. Badan yang tegap berdiri diatas pasir putih pantai—terduduk perlahan.

"Eren, janganlah kau terlalu senang diri hidup dengan kebebasan dan kesenangan ini.." Eren yang sedari tadi berlari-larian dengan gembira diatas air laut yang biru jernih—Dan semakin jernih karena pantulan sinar matahari seakan-akan membuat kita dapat melihat apa isi dari laut itu.

Perlahan berhenti berlari. Menatap si surai hitam yang tengah nyaman duduk dengan bersandar pada batang pohon kelapa.

"Memangnya kenapa Levi?" Eren kebingungan—mata _emerald_ nya terbulat sempurna. Levi terkekeh pelan ditempat. Menggerakkan jemarinya keatas—seakan-akan mencoba menggapai angin yang berhembus. Menggerakkanya perlahan. Dan terbaca oleh Eren bahwa itu adalah kode untuk memanggilnya mendekat.

Eren berlari mendekat. Duduk dengan kedua lututnya—memperhatikan Levi yang matanya malah menatap gelombang lautan yang terus bergulung harmonis.

"Huh..." Levi mendengus perlahan. Pandangannya perlahan menatap Eren. Pandangan ngantuk itu seakan berusaha menerawang apa yang ada di pikiran Eren lewat tatapan mata.

Entah kenapa, pipi Eren terasa memanas hanya dengan ditatap seperti itu. "Levi-san kau.."

"Janganlah terlalu puas bisa tinggal disini Eren. Irama hidup mengalun pelan disini." Ucapan Eren terpotong oleh beberapa kata yang terdengar membingungkan ditelinga Eren.

"Tapi, kenapa Levi-san? Bukan kah inilah yang kita ingin kah? Tinggal di pantai bersama—setelah kita berhasil menghabisi seluruh titan?" Eren mengingat janji mereka berdua dulu... Dulu ketika masih bersama-sama berjuang membasmi titan. Dulu—ketika akhirnya mereka diberikan rasa saling mencintai satu sama lain. Rasa saling melindungi dan rasa yang saling menguatkan diantara mereka.

"Di pantai, irama mengalun terlalu pelan—terlalu lembut. Menyisir dedaunan, menggulung ombak-ombak, mengiramakan pasir-pasir putih ini." Tangan Levi meraih segenggam pasir pantai. Meremasnya kuat-kuat—lalu kembali melonggarkan genggamannya. Beratus-ratus butiran pasir meluncur turun perlahan dari genggamannya. Kembali ke kelompok mereka kembali di bawah. Ke tanah.

Eren merasa aneh. Levi tak pernah selembut ini. Tak pernah setenang ini—dan tak pernah semenyakitkan ini. Eren tak tau kenapa hatinya terasa nyeri. Memikirkan kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Levi. Layaknya pidato perpisahan. Tidak kan Levi. Tidak akan bukan. _Kau takkan meninggalkan ku bukan?_

"Aku ingin menceburkan diri ke laut. Berenang disana. Terombang-ambing disana. Berusaha hidup diantara terjangan ombak yang keras dan menyakitkan. Tapi... aku ingin berjuang" Eren terhenyak. Kepala yang ia tundukkan. Perlahan ia angkat. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Levi.

Mereka sudah bebas sekarang. Apakah ia tak lelah, terus bergumul diantara darah dan debu yang ia benci itu. Apakah ia tak lelah untuk berjuang?

"Bukankah kita telah bebas Levi-san? Kita sudah lelah bukan untuk berjuang? Setelah sekian lama, Sir Erwin sudah bisa hidup bebas. Menikmati masa pensiunnya bersama Armin! Miss Hanji sekarang terus berusaha menemukan hal baru bersama Mikasa. Mereka telah lelah. Sudah banyak orang yang mati untuk memperjuangkan hal yang hampir sia-sia ini." Eren sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Ia terlalu bingung melihat Levi.

Levi malah terkekeh pelan. Mengusap surai _brunette _Eren perlahan. "Perjuangan bukan hanya hal itu Eren. Memperjuangkan hatimu hingga sekarang – itu juga termasuk perjuangan" Levi menatap lekat mata _emerald _Eren. Dia genggam tangan Eren. Ia dekatkan punggung tangan itu dengan bibir pucatnya. Lalu ia kecup dengan lembut punggung tangan itu.

Eren terpaku. Mukanya memerah padam. Hanya kecupan penuh sayang, sudah membuat dirinya semerah ini.

"Perjuangan.. itulah yang membuat kita abadi. Terus berjuang atas banyak hal yang kita sayangi dan kita senangi—itulah kunci keabadian Eren." Hening perlahan mendera diantara keduanya.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku Eren. Kau akan terus berjuang. Berjuang untuk hidup. Berjuang untuk cinta kita. Berjuang untuk buah hati kita."pandangan Levi menyengit penuh otoriter.

Pandangan keduanya beralih berpusat pada sebuah rumah pantai yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tepi pantai. Dibawah rindang dan teduhnya pepohonan. Didalam rumah kecil itu— Dua bocah kecil buah hati Levi dan Eren sedang tertidur pulas disana. Menikmati tidur siang di hari yang damai.

"Levi apa maksudmu?" Eren mengernyit tak paham. Ia remas kuat tangan Levi yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Levi hanya tersenyum sesaat.

"Berjanjilah, Eren" senyum itu masih terukir. Perlahan iris segelap malam itu tertutup. Cahayanya menghilang—tapi tidak dengan senyuman itu. Masih terukir apik di wajah sedatar tembok itu.

"Levi, Levi!" tangan Levi yang Eren remas itu juga perlahan kehilangan suhunya. Mendingin perlahan.

"Levi, Levi!" Eren terus meneriakkan nama orang terkasihnya itu ke udara. Ia tau walau ia terus berteriak tak kan ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

Ditambah suara ombak yang berusaha memecah karang penghalang yang membiaskan suaranya itu—seakan tak ingin suara tangisan yang menyayat hati itu terdengar oleh makhluk lain.

Air mata itu terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Bila diandaikan dengan ombak yang deras itu... apakah ini mirip, Levi?

.

.

.

_In Here, My Lovely Husband, Their Lovely Father. _

_Rest In Peace For A Long Time_

_Levi Rivaille_

_Born : December, 25 xxx_

_Die : xxxxxxx, xxxxx_

.

.

.

Batu nisan itu ia perhatikan sejenak. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lalu melihat ke arah yang lain—ke arah rumah pantai milik mereka berdua. Tak ada yang mengikutinya kan?

Perlahan Eren meletakkan setangkai _clover_ berdaun 4. _Levi, ini yang terakhir. _Perlahan Eren tersenyum.

Eren perlahan berjalan ke arah perbatasan daratan dengan air laut. Ia memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. Berjalan perlahan—terus kearah tengah. Perlahan, dengan perlahan...

"IBU!" Eren menolehkan kepalanya kearah berlawanan dari pandangan sebelumnya menatap tengah laut. Dua anak kecil. Seorang lelaki remaja dengan adik perempuan di sebelahnya—menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya itu. Menatap Eren dengan pandangan sedih, takut—bercampur menjadi satu.

Eren hanya tersenyum. Ia terus melangkah perlahan hingga kepalanya sempurna terendam air. Sekarang ia ambil posisi berenang. Tangan dan kakinya ia gerakkan searah kebelakang. Terkadang terasa berat. Mengingat ombak berlawanan arah datang dengan dirinya.

_Levi, ini kah perjuangan?_

Eren terus berenang tanpa naik ke permukaan sedikitpun. Ia sama sekali tak mengambil napas. Ia terus berenang dibawah permukaan air. Lama-kelamaan ia merasakan dadanya mulai nyeri. Lalu seluruh badannya. Ini tanda bahwa ia membutuhkan udara segar. Tapi ia tak mengindahkan hal itu.

Dan ketika ia telah meninggalkan daerah terumbu karang. Yang sempat menjadi pijakannya untuk melangkah. Tak peduli _Lion Fish _yang mungkin tengah beristirahat ia injak begitu saja. Atau bulu babi yang kehitaman di dasar laut.

Deretan terumbu karang yang ia lewati itu. Berubah menjadi jurang yang gelap dan dalam. Eren sudah berada di atas sebuah palung sekarang.

Eren hentikan gerakannya. Berdiam diri layaknya batu. Tak peduli bahwa dengan dirinya yang tak bergerak itu, semakin mempersusah gaya angkat untuk menaikkannya ke atas.

Tapi Eren tak peduli. Membiarkannya tenggelam ke dalam palung gelap dan dalam itu.

"_Levi, aku tak kuat. Ombak terlalu berat untuk dilawan. Menurutmu apakah perjuanganku sia-sia?" _Eren bertanya pada hati kecilnya. Membayangkan wajah marah Levi yang sangat mengerikan. Bila saja ia masih hidup dan tau Eren melakukan hal sebodoh ini.

"_Aku tak pernah tau harus berjuang untuk apa... tapi tanpa dirimu Levi, aku bisa apa?" _Eren benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin pergi sekarang. Pergi dari dunia yang sia-sia ini.

_Tapi, bagaimana janji terakhirnya dengan Levi? _

_Menjaga kedua buah hati mereka? _

_Ah, Riv pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan adiknya itu. _

_Eren ingin pulang. Ingin cepat pulang_

_Bertemu dengan Levi—bersama dengan Levi._

"Dasar bocah bodoh."

Ini bukan halusinasi kan? Bukan kan?

Eren melihat Levi berdiri di hadapannya. Melayang seperti dirinya juga di dalam air. Wajah datar dan tampannya itu tak terlihat berubah—ditambah baju kebesarannya. Baju _recon corps _dengan _cravat _putih di bagian kerahnya. Ah, Eren sangat rindu dengan orang dihadapannya ini.

Walaupun dirinya saat ini hanyalah eksistensi tembus pandang dan bahkan terlihat seperti susunan-susunan _monochrome_. Tapi Eren bisa merasakan kedua lengan yang selalu melindungi dirinya di kala malam gelap gulita di dalam sel nya— yang sangat menakutkan bagi Eren.

Menggenggam lengan Eren dengan kuat. Lalu berenang dengan cepat ke permukaan. Ini masalah keberuntungan atau memang ini sudah dipersiapkan Levi. Sebuah papan kayu mengambang diatas air.

Perlahan Eren yang sudah terkulai lemas—ditidurkan diatas papan kayu yang cukup muat untuk Eren. "Eren, kembalilah ke anak-anak kita dengan tenang. Maksud dari perjuangan itu adalah—"

"—Perjalanan yang keras yang harus kita lewati dengan kerja keras dan ketabahan hati. Tapi.. kita harus senang akan hal itu. Bukalah hatimu Eren. Anak-anak kita menunggu. Ajarkan mereka makna perjuangan itu sebenarnya."

Melayang-layang diatas riak air laut yang bergulung pelan—seakan-akan Levi bisa terbang—tak peduli omongannya tidak terdengar bagai angin lalu ataupun terdengar sekalipun. Itu tak masalah. Yang penting ia bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya yang penuh kerinduan itu.

Seakan-akan mengerti permintaan Levi. Air laut yang tenang itu membawa tubuh ringkih Eren kearah daratan. "Ibu, Ibu!" Kedua buah hati Levi dan Eren yang sedari tadi menangis memanggil nama Ibunya yang masih terkulai dengan keras—terlalu cepat untuk mereka ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi Eren sekarang kembali ke mereka.

"_Berjuanglah kalian semua. Temukan arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya itu untukku" _Perlahan tubuh tanpa eksistensi itu menghilang—dibarengi awan _cumulonimbus _kehitaman yang perlahan datang membawa badai.

Beruntungnya dirimu, Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin menyisir rambut _brunette—_yang sedari tadi si empunya hanya terdiam menatap laut biru kejauhan.

"_Apa yang kulakukan!" _Eren memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Setelah 2 hari ia tertidur setelah peristiwa "Menceburkan diri ke laut". Eren akhirnya terbangun dengan kondisi kedua anaknya yang terlihat kelelahan—tertidur pulas diatas sofa dikamar Eren.

_Anak-anak yang baik_, itulah yang Eren pikirkan ketika melihat kedua anaknya itu. Dan yang selanjutnya terbersit dipikirannya adalah... Apakah anak-anaknya ini sudah makan? Dan akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk memasak.

Tapi Eren tak memakan masakannya itu. Hanya menaruh makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap—menunjukkan bahwa makanan itu barusan matang. Ia segera melenggang ke arah tepi pantai.

Ia masih menatap tengah laut. Merenungkan kebodohan dirinya, yang ingin menyudahi hidupnya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan anak-anak nya yang masih kecil.

"_Kami-sama, diriku sangat bersalah."_

Dan sekarang yang terbayang adalah Levi yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kedalaman air laut itu. Membawanya ke tepi—mungkin. Ia tak ingat dengan jelas.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju makam Levi. Duduk perlahan disamping nisan betuliskan nama kekasihnya itu. Menaruh sebuah bunga matahari yang memang sedari tadi menemaninya—ketika melihat laut.

Menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berharap Levi akan memaafkan dirinya dari atas sana dan berharap Levi akan mau terus menunggunya dari atas sana.

"_Levi, akhirnya aku mengerti. Perjuangan itu. Hal yang ingin kau perjuangkan.. Aku akan melaksanakannya hingga akhir waktuku" _

Berdiri perlahan dari duduknya. Menikmati pemandangan alam yang ada. Seakan-akan ini adalah waktu terakhir ia melihatnya. Eren mendengus perlahan.

"Ibu, Ibu sudah bangun!" Seorang berambut kehitaman dan iris yang persis dengan Levi—tetapi memiliki wajah secantik Ibunya ini. Berlari menghampiri Eren—lalu memeluknya.

"Makanlah. Mana adikmu?" Eren membalas pelukan anak pertamanya itu dengan lembut dan mengusap rambut hitam legamnya.

"Dia masih tidur" Perlahan anak lelakinya yang bernama Riv Levi itu melepas pelukannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Ayo masuk Ibu! Kata Ayah, kita harus selalu makan bersama-sama!"

Menggandeng tangan ibunya. Kedua Ibu-Anak itu berjalan perlahan kedalam rumah. Tak mengetahui dibawah pohon kelapa—seorang dengan topi anyaman. Terduduk tenang, mengamati mereka berdua. Dan tersenyum tipis kepada mereka.

"_Tatakae, bukankan itu perkataanmu. Eren." _

_._

_._

_._

"_Jangan puas tinggal di pantai, irama hidup mengalun pelan disana. Menceburlah ke laut, bertarunglah dengan gelombang. Hidup kekal adalah hasil perjuangan terus menerus."_

Levi to Eren

(My Father's Quote)

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga /hahhhh. Kena inspirasi waktu sengaja ngelihat-lihat rak buku lama. Dan TARA! Nemuin buku memorian Bapakku waktu masih kuliah. Dan disitu ada quotesnya semua temen seangkatan Bapakku. Dan well, bagiku quotenya bapakku yang terkeren muehehe..

sempet ngeblank mengingat aku gak puitis blas! /tepar. Ini bukan angst kan? Bukan kan? Soalnya gak berasa banget angstnya :D

Oke, Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah mbaca. Saya apresiasi banget bagi yang mau sekedar mbaca tanpa review /ditembak mati. Atau ada yang mau ngereview? Wah, beratus kata terima kasih mungkin gak cukup ya muehehe..

Oke, Matersuwon sanget kulo haturaken maleh dan... Bubye!

**Balasan Review Fic Sebelumnya :**

**digimonfan4ever101**_ : _MASA KEREN?! /gak percaya. Gak usah nangis, nih tisu toilet hasil nyolong /nyodorin tisu toilet tetangga sebelah /ditembak dor. Buat belajar ini muehehe... lumayan juga aku lagi belajar bahasa ibu Eren nih muehehe.. BETUL BANGET! 100 buat Digimon-san! DANKE, Digimon-san buat reviewnya. Kayaknya dirimu ya yang selalu review di ff aku. Hshshs ;; Danke banget ya! **|| Kim Arlein 17 : **ya saya juga sedih pas mbaca ulang ff ini. _Ini angst? _Gak tau ini perasaan bukan ff angst... ._. Mereka cocok jadi apapun. Kakak-Adek, Suami-istri, Teman tapi musuh. Apapun itu saya suka ^q^) Insya Allah lagi otw~ minggu depan kira-kira jadi. Luama ya~ dan Danke udah mbaca! Danke banget! **|| Adelia-chan : **IBU TOLONG SAYA! SAYA GAK TAU NULIS FIC APAAN! /sembunyi di kolong meja. Gak usah deres bu. Nanti Bogor makin deres ujannya /ngomong apa kamu Ray. Aslinya pernah beberapa kali bu. Tapi nanti ceritanya makin molor muehehe.. Ibu! DANKE! Ficnya ibu juga keyen sangat! Tapi saya udah cukup jadi silent-reader aja~ gak ngerti mau nulis review apa :)) deskrip nya ibu keyen. Kalo aku sih bakal berhenti. Terlalu banyak deskrip buat punyeng. IBU NDAK USAH SEJAUH ITU BUKKK. Tapi Ray juga pengen nyoba seh. Mungkin aja beruntung. Danke bukk! Danke! **|| Huangangelin : **Selamat datang di dunia campur aduk tak karuan buatan saya~~ (sfx : **Jeng..Jeng) **DANKE UDAH DI BACA! /peyuk terharu. **|| Diandulac : **Souka? ._. Ah, gomen dan sekaligus Danke karena mau ngasih saran yang sangat berguna. Saya akan terus mencobanya—dengan membaca cerita reinkarnasi. TATAKAEE! Danke udah dibaca~ **|| Yuzueiri : **Yuzu-san! Terima kasih udah jadi reader dan reviewer setia /eh. Peyuk buat kamu /Cuma penyuk muehehe. Levi harus mati! Susul Eren sana, kesian kesepian ukemu itu /plak. Selalu ganteng mah dia / Sequel menyusul 1 minggu mendatang /LMAO kelamaan ya. Danke udah membaca dan merepiew~ **|| Kusanagi Mikan : **Sudahlah, ndak usah menangis. Tersenyumlah dan tatap lah masa depan dengan.. /kebanyakan puisi. Ih betul sekali dirimu Mika-san! Tapi saya malah pengen nyoba perang-perangan /nyesel nanti akhirnya. DANKE~~ **|| Orionee : **Dirimu siapa? Betapa baiknya udah ngasih saran ke saya /nangis bombay. Saya memang butuh saran dan... Levi will always Love Eren! OTP! Saya mbayangin aja miris kok... / DANKE FOR REVIEW~~ **|| Rivaille Jaegar : **Dirimu juga suka Hetalia?! Tos dulu! Kukira orang-orang gak akan ada yang nyadar. Tapi matamu sudah sangat jeli untuk memperhatikannya /plak terlalu lebay. DANKE BUAT REVIEWNYA~~ **||Naru Frau Rivaille : **Iya, iya jangan nangis. Tisunya udah habis ;;; DANKE, DANKE, DANKE atas ripiewnya~ || **kiyuga kiara : **Amin /apaan. Ya untung lah kamu ngerasa feel ff yang kurang awesome ini /niruin gaya prussia. Iya, maafkan saya. Itu maunya dibuat jadi drabble di fb tapi karena kepanjangan jadinya dibuat cerita aja di ffn~ Begitukah? Argh, saya gak tau. Hshshs. Makasih udah dikasih tau~ Pernah belajar bahasa Jerman? Ajarkan saya! /maksa. DANKE FOR REPIEW~ **|| Nurinurina : **Sampeyan orang pundi? Bahasa jawanya! /terlalu lebay. Lagi belajar bab ini ya muehehe aku udah lebih~ Masa' sejarah aku di sekolah kecepetan! Kelas 9 aja disatuin sama kelas 8 u,u Tapi gak papa aku suka sejarah! /gak nanya. Waduh, feelnya kerasa ya?! MAKASIH BANGET. Iya ini riren. Itu OTP KU! Ngge Danke so much and Matersuwon ngge wes diripiew karo Mbak Nuri~ **|| Ruby Laoro : **O.o)/ Halo~ Danke udah dibaca~~~ **|| Jelly P **: Saya juga ngerasa gitu... tapi udah kehilangan feel waktu nulis bagian itu.. jadi begitulah hasilnya kurang memuaskan ;;; Iya, DANKE UDAH DIRIPIEW.

Dan word fic ini menjadi panjang hanya karena balasan review saya yang terlalu bertele-tele. Oh ya, buat yang nungguin sekuel. Kira-kira baru minggu depan jadinya. Jadi... ya begitu, kelamaan banget kan?! Wes lah, ora popo. Ditunggu mawon~

Oke, Danke buat semuanya~

Sign,

**Ray Bellatrix**


End file.
